Barcelona
by greenpeach20
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day to Jasper and Alice. They spend a romantic Valentine's Day in Barcelona, Spain. Lemon


Barcelona

Alice and I had decided to go to Barcelona for Valentine's Day this year. She really liked it whenever we took trips to Europe. This time, I decided to take her to Barcelona. It was a city that was open around the clock. You could spend your whole day in your hotel room and spend the night out with your loved one. Alice and I were sure to hunt first thing when we got here. There was a nice forest near Montserrat that was rich with wildlife.

We had just arrived in Barcelona. It was dark out and we were coming from the woods going to our hotel. We were staying at Le Patio hotel that was within Las Ramblas. Alice always liked walking through Las Ramblas. The venders there never seemed to sleep. There were flower venders and millions of souvenir stands and Tapas stands. She loved watching tourists look at things and liked listening to the locals make fun of the tourists that couldn't speak Spanish. After we walked through Las Ramblas for about an hour, Alice squeezed my hand. I looked at her.

"So what do you have planned for Valentine's Day?" She was giving me her sultry smile. I chuckled.

"Like you don't already know." She laughed lightly. She stepped in front f me and I stopped. She went on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around my neck. I put my hands on her waist and lifted her up so I wouldn't have to bend over. She kept smiling at me.

"Just because I know doesn't mean I won't appreciate it anyway. You and I've been together long enough for you to know that." I laughed with her.

"I guess you're right." She gave me a superior look.

"Aren't I always?" We laughed. After holding her in my arms and just laughing with her for a few minutes, I felt the need to kiss her. She kept smiling at me as I brought my lips to hers. Her lips were soft and warm, just as they always were. And it sent chills and shivers up and down my spine whenever I kissed those lips.

I didn't pay attention to any of the locals and tourists that were watching us. I didn't really care about them. Alice made the burning in my throat seem like nothing. Her lips parted for me almost instantly, and I let my tongue wonder. She had such a heavenly taste and scent. Her cinnamony vanilla apple scent always made my head spin. I ran my tongue all around the inside of her mouth, earning a few rewarding moans from her. Our tongues battled each other and she repeated everything my tongue did to her mouth.

I let my hands wonder up along her waist and into her hair. She did the same to me. I could still hear everything that was going on around me, but I simply didn't care and choose not to pay attention. Suddenly, while I was sucking on Alice's tongue, she began to laugh. I was about to ask her why she was laughing, but someone tapped my shoulder. I looked around to see a police officer holding his stick. He had a stern look on his face.

"Si quieren besar, por favor hacerlo en privado, no hacerlo en la calle."(If you want to kiss, please do it in private, don't do it in the street.) Alice kept laughing lightly. I couldn't help but smile too. I was about to make a smart ass remark, but Alice saw me doing this and stopped me before I could.

"Lo sentimos señor."(We're sorry sir.) Alice took my hand and started dragging me away from where we were standing. We walked at a fast human pace through the crowd until we got into Montjuic. There were couples all over the board walk. Then Alice stopped and so did I. She let go of my hand and turned around to face me. She was giving me her smile. The smile that only I got to see. I smiled back at her.

"You could have warned me." She just gave me her sultry smile. I was about to take her in my arms, but she dodged my advances. I looked at her confused, but her expression didn't changed. I wanted her, but she wouldn't let me.

"I love my gift Jasper. And you'll like yours too." She hopped up to my level and gave me a quick kiss and then ran back towards Las Ramblas. I stood there for a moment just watching her run away. No one seemed to notice her as she ran into the crowd. I thought about what she was talking about. Then I remembered the gift I had gotten her. I had bought her a ring. It was a band of white gold that had a ruby in the middle. There are two single carrot diamonds on each side of the ruby.

I knew she was up to something, so I decided to wait in Montjuic for a few minutes before tracing her scent. I had the ring box in my pocket, so I knew her choice of location wouldn't affect that. I went over to the statue of Christopher Columbus and sat there for a few minutes. I watched people go by and a few people having a romantic moment. After about ten minutes of just sitting there watching people, I got bored and wanted Alice. I stood from where I was sitting and went back to where Alice and I had been standing. From there, I followed her scent. I ran through Las Ramblas and took a turn in the direction of La Catedral de Barcelona. I followed her scent into the church.

It seemed like a very strange place for a romantic night together. But when I got into a room that had her scent, I found a note. It had my name on it. I took the note and opened it to read it.

_Jasper,_

_You've followed my scent here, now I want you to follow the notes. There is a place in Barcelona that is still being built. It was a project that was started in 1912. Ironically the same year that the architect was killed by being run over by a carriage. They say it will take 200 years to complete it. Your next clue will be there._

_Your Dearest love,_

_Alice_

A building that isn't finished. La Sagrada Familia. She was leading me on a scavenger hunt. Interesting. I did as the note said. I ran as fast as I could across Barcelona to where La Sagrada Familia was. There weren't any construction workers there and the tourists weren't as abundant as I thought they would be. I ran all over the construction site and looked around all the completed and in completed statues. I finally found a note on a table near the top of the large structure. The note had my name on it. I opened the note to read it.

_Jasper,_

_Congrats on finding your first location. Here's your next clue. This place is a historic spot. He traveled the world and was ironically enough ill favored by the_ _Spanish Court. He ended up having to go to the Italians for funds to pay for his expedition. Now proof of his travels are put on display for all of Barcelona to see. Your next clue will be here._

_Your Dearest Love,_

_Alice_

I thought about what her note said. A man that traveled the world and did it in the name of Italy even though he was a Spaniard. Christopher Columbus. At first I thought she meant the statue of him. But she had said his proof. Proof? Then it came to me. La Santa María. The ship that he traveled in. And it was also on the other side of the city. I ran as fast as I could to get to the boat.

When I got to the boat, I looked around it. I managed to even look in the spots that were supposed to be off limits. I ended up finding her next note in the captain's quarters. Her scent was strong. She was coming up with this as she went along. Interesting. I picked up her note and read it.

_Jasper,_

_Your next clue is a really easy one. This location is dedicated to a man that studied here. I know you don't like his work, but it's on the other side of town, so it works. He has a very modern point of view and showed it in his most famous painting Guernica. Good luck._

_Your Dearest Love,_

_Alice_

This one was obvious. Museo de Picasso. I wasn't a fan of the guy. I didn't find his art work inspiring at all, and to be perfectly frank, I've seen better artwork from two year olds. But whatever. I ran to the museum. It was closed, but I snuck it through one of the security doors. I looked all over the museum trying to find her next clue. I ended up finding it on a bench near the middle of the museum.

_Jasper,_

_I just thought I should force a little art on you while you're here. But anyway, here's your next clue. This park is famous for its intricate tile work and the tile lizard. It was designed and built by the same man that started La Sagrada Familia. It was supposed to be a residential area, but it ended up becoming a famous tourist spot. _

_Your Dearest Love,_

_Alice_

Parque Güell. She kind of handed me the answer when she mentioned the tiled lizard, but whatever, I wasn't complaining. I ran to the famous park and made it there within a matter of minutes. There were people here. This park was always open and was often a favorite lovers spot. I looked all over the park, trying to find her next note. I figured I would find it in the mouth of the lizard or something, but it wasn't there. I looked and looked all over for it. I couldn't even follow her scent, it went in circles.

I ran all over the park twice and didn't find it. I went back to the front of the park to trace my steps again in case I missed anything. And to my amazement, the note was resting on the side of the lizard fountain. I ran over to where the note was and opened it to read.

_Jasper,_

_Lovely park isn't it? Your next location shouldn't be hard for you to find. It's a building that is extremely expensive to live in and never sells more than two or three floors worth of rooms. The rest of the building is put on display for tourists. Looking at this building could make any human feel dizzy. Have fun._

_Your Dearest Love,_

_Alice_

A building that was expensive to own and never had full capacity of people living there. I wasn't sure about what building she was talking about. There were several buildings in Barcelona that were expensive. Barcelona wasn't a cheap place to live. But the last comment of her note made me think. Architecture that would make any human dizzy. I started running south into the city, hoping that maybe I would come across it. And I did. La Pedrera. Of course.

There weren't any tourist there. It was too late into the night for there to be any tourists in this place. I searched every accessible and non-accessible flat in the building. When I got to a flat on the very top that was for sale, I found a note on the desk. The flat was staged. It made the place more appealing and hence was more likely to be sold. My name was clearly written on the note. When I opened the note, it had five simple words.

_Go back to the hotel._

That was it? After all this, she was just sending me back to the hotel? It didn't seem like Alice to waste time. But I did what the note told me and ran back to the hotel. I got out my card key and went straight to the elevator. Our room was one of the level five suites. We didn't need any of the small luxuries that the room provided, but we did like the large king sized bed that came with the room.

It seemed like the elevator was taunting me. It seemed like every floor had a person that needed to go upstairs. It shouldn't surprise me considering that every floor had some form of entertainment, but it still bothered me. Eventually the small elevator was getting very tight and the blood was becoming a stronger and stronger smell and all the harder to resist. But I didn't have time for that now. When the elevator finally got to my floor, I all but threw people out of my way to get out. People yelled at me in Spanish and Catalan, but I didn't hear them. I didn't care. I knew Alice was up to something, and I also knew that whatever it was, I was going to like it a lot.

I walked across the hallway at a human pace. There were people walking through the hallway and I didn't want to start a commotion now of all times. The speed annoyed me, but I tolerated it. I finally got to our room and let myself in. She was here. I could smell her, I could hear her breathing. She was in the bathroom with the door shut. I walked over and was about to open the door.

"Just a moment Jasper." I did as she said and waited for her. Then she spoke. "I have a present for you Jasper, and I think you'll love it." I chuckled.

"You would know wouldn't you?" I laughed a little more. Then she opened the door to the bathroom, and what she was wearing shut me up. She was hardly wearing anything. It was Lingerie, I knew, but somehow it was still innocent looking. She was wearing a pink bra that had a sweet bow in the middle of it. Her panties were boy shorts that had the same sweet bow on the back. She wasn't wearing any shoes, just the anklet that I had gotten her last year. It was a white gold chain with the words I love you attached to it. After I looked her over a few times, she gave me her cocky smile.

"Yes, I do." She laughed lightly, making her breasts bounce. She walked closer to me, and all I could do was just stand there looking at her. She was just was so beautiful. When she got close enough to me, her hand reached into my left front pant pocket. I groaned, but all she did was take out the ring box. When she opened it, she gave me her loving smile. "It's beautiful Jasper."

She took the ring out of the box and put it on her ring finger with her wedding ring. It all matched together perfectly, just the way she would want it to be. She smiled at it, and then looked up at me. I smiled back, at a loss for words. Without any warning, she lifted herself on her tiptoes and kissed me. It was a quick kiss. Then her lips moved along my jaw while her hands were unbuttoning my shirt. She bit my ear, then licked what parts she could manage to reach. Even hunched over, it was hard for her to reach me. My shirt was thrown onto the floor by the time she got to my neck. She gently kissed, licked and sucked my neck everywhere her lips touched. Her hands were rubbing my chest while she worked her tongue over my skin repeatedly. I lifted my hands to touch her wherever I could touch her. My hands went straight to her butt. I squeezed her and caressed her and played with the sweet little bow.

She moaned her approval, but never stopped what she was doing. After a while, I moved my hands up and onto her chest. I unhooked her bra first. When I unhooked it, she lifted her arms and let me lift it off. When it was off, my hands went to her breasts and began to massage them. I pinched her nipples and squeezed her whole breast while we kissed passionately.

Our kiss was endless. Our tongues battled for dominance with no hope of ever finding a winner. She bit my lip, sucked, then licked my lip and I followed suit with her top lip. My hands continued their ministration for several minutes, just enjoying her beauty. Her hands began to wonder too. She let her hands dance across my chest, pinching my nipples once when she touched them. We both groaned from what we were doing to each other. But her hands started going lower and lower. Eventually, they reached the top of my pants.

I took my mouth away from hers and dusted her jaw with sweet kisses. She started undoing my pants when I started sucking greedily on her ear. When my pants were unzipped, she reached her hand inside and started stroking me relentlessly. I groaned as I sucked on her neck. She just moaned with me. The more she stroked me, the harder I got. I wanted her, to be inside her, but I wanted it to last.

I let my hands wonder down farther onto her body, while my mouth followed the example my hands set. Where my hands had been, my mouth took their place. When I took her nipple into my mouth, her hand left my erection and tangled her fingers tightly into my hair. I sucked, nipped and licked several times, each action earning me a loud needy moan.

"Jasper." My name was a gentle, longing whisper coming off of her lips. The sound made me harder. As I moved to her other breast and repeated my previous actions, I let my hands go to her panties. When they got there, I pulled them down and let them fall. When they were out of my way, my hand went to her sensitive nub and rubbed viciously. She moaned loudly when I touched her. It was a beautiful sound to hear.

Her hands grip in my hair tightened further and I continued to torture her the way I knew she loved to be tortured. She was sobbing almost. Her pleasured sounds continued and grew louder with each passing moment. I sucked greedily on her nipple and rubbed her nub over and over, making her more and more wet.

"Jasper." Her voice was a moan and a whimper. I continued what I was doing. She was beginning to shake with pleasure. I stuck two fingers inside her and her walls contracted. She was almost at her highest point. Good. I started pumping while still rubbing her sensitive nerves. Her grip stayed tight and her voice continued to become higher and higher pitched. Eventually, the torture was too much for her. She screamed my name and let her world spin. I kept my fingers inside her to help her ride out her orgasm.

While she was still coming down, I took her into my arms and brought her to the bed. I placed her in the middle of the bed and watched her recover. Her face was blissfully satisfied and her smile adoring. While I watched her, I took off the rest of my cloths and threw them in the general direction of the wall. When all of my clothes were off, I brought myself to the bed and placed myself on top of her. She finally opened her eyes when I rested my erection on her thigh. She smiled lovingly at me and I smiled back.

"I love you Jasper." My grin went from ear to ear when I heard her say that. I brought my lips to hers.

"I love you too, Alice. So much." I kissed her then. I let my tongue trace her lips and I sucked on her lips. When she opened for me, my tongue delved in and stroked every part of her mouth that it could. She did the same and licked every part of my mouth. Her hands wondered back down to my erection and she began to stroke me again. I groaned as she did this. It was a blissful feeling that made my mind go blank. My hands rested on either side of her head supporting my weight.

I let one hand travel down to her nub again. When I touched her there, her body shook violently. It was so beautiful. I decided to make this better. I pushed as much lust onto her as I could. She started screeching with pleasure, but so high that only we could hear it. She said my name over and over again, begging me for more. She stroked me harder and I rubbed her nub harder. I entered two fingers inside her again and threw her over the edge again. She lay on the bed below me, her world going into a spiral. She stopped moving, trying to regain herself.

I needed to be inside her now. While she was still recovering from her trip to nowhere, I entered her. Her walls were tight and wet and warm. The feeling was piercingly pleasurable. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head. She moaned my name, and I couldn't hold back. I went at full speed. I didn't want to go slowly. I wanted to go as fast as I could, race to the finish. Her moans turned to whimpers which turned to screams. I felt like I was getting light headed, but I didn't care. With each thrust, it was like going higher and higher into the sky, leaving my body behind.

I soared to new heights. I started seeing dots and stars. She was screaming my name, and all I could do was grunt. One hand played with her nub, the other hand held up all my weight while I continued to thrust harder and harder, faster and faster. I was shaking and so was she. Higher and higher I went and the more painfully pleasurable the union became.

"Jasper…Oh God Jasper…Please Jasper." She was struggling to talk. I would to. I avoided talking and did as she said. I thrust harder and went as deep inside her as I could go. The speed was mind numbing, but the most wonderful feeling in the world. She screamed my name one last time, then came. I continued as I watched her come down from her high. She was laughing lightly now from sheer pleasure. I went even faster and faster, trying to reach as high into the wonderful nothingness as I could. Then finally, I felt something inside me snap and my mind went blank. As I came down, I fell on top of Alice. Her arms wrapped around me as I breathed deeply, despite not needing to. I groaned one last time before I pulled out of her.

"Cute." Alice giggled lightly.

"What's cute?" I caressed her face.

"Sending me on a scavenger hunt just to set this up. Pretty clever." She gave me her cocky smile.

"I thought so. I wanted to tease you a little at Parque Güell though. I hope you don't mind." I chuckled and kissed her lovingly.

"I know, and I don't mind. It was a fun little thing." She smiled and kissed me back. We lay together on the bed just kissing for what seemed like forever. Eventually, our kisses turned into more love making. We held each other tightly throughout the night, and we stayed even closer during the day.


End file.
